Dictionary Meanings
by puffles 44
Summary: Wolfram was looking for his fiance... He found the double-black in the library, reading a dictionary. What was Yuri doing with a dictionary in the first place? Read to know more... Please give a chance... Yuuram. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: The reason why I chose to use bearbees as a topic for 'Naughty Little Thing' was because I was taking the challenge in LJ and that's one of the themes (one of the 31 words)... So, this one is the second one for the challenge... I hope you liked it! And, thanks for flamma09 for giving me a suggestion about the bearbee plot (even if she doesn't read my stories which are posted, I'm still going to thank her)...

* * *

Dictionary Meanings

It was one of those ordinary days in Shin Makoku... The sun it up and the Bad Omen birds were having their morning roost uphill while they happily announce to the world their name.

"Engiwaru...!" One of them shouted.

Another followed and all of them ended up having to shout that message again and again...

Wolfram Von Bielefeld was terribly annoyed in his search for his fiancé. His fiancé, Yuri Shibuya, was nowhere to be seen... He looked at every single place Yuri would be in, but he wasn't... He just wanted to strangle the wimp as soon as he gets his hands on him. But, the feeling of being neglected was present within him...

_"Yuri, why do you want to be Lord Weller and everyone else, but spends less time with me? I'm your fiancé, you little wimp... Why don't give me your love?"_ Wolfram thought as he passed by the library.

The library door was slightly open... That made Wolfram curious enough to peek inside... There, he saw the person he wanted to see... Yuri, the person he was looking for, was in the library reading a thick book... He had to squint his eyes to see what the title is with a pout. He can't see the title no matter how much he strains his eyes...

"I can see you, you know..." Yuri said and sighed as he closed the big book.

Black orbs stared at squinted green ones. Wolfram turned his head away and fully opened the door to approach his fiancé. Wolfram heard a chuckle coming from the double-black and shot him a glare.

"What's so funny?" Wolfram asked.

"Nothing, the pout you were earlier was just cute..."

Wolfram blinked twice upon hearing Yuri's comment about his pout. Well, it has been a week since he cleaned his ears; he must've misheard the comment... But, as much as he convinced that he just misheard the statement, it was as much as he wanted to believe Yuri _did_ say those words to him. He didn't let trivial feelings overcome him. He knew that and yet, he was still blinking to see if the person in front of him was, indeed, Yuri. When he was able to stop blinking and was able to convince himself that it was Yuri standing in front of him and that he had heard Yuri correctly, he sat beside Yuri and looked at the book his fiancé was reading. Upon reading the title, he got confused and looked at Yuri with his head cutely tilted to one side.

"What were you doing with a dictionary?" Wolfram asked.

With a smile, Yuri looked at his fiancé.

"Well, I've been looking for the meaning of a certain word..." Yuri started. "Would you want to help me out?"

"What? Yuri, were you asking me to waste my time looking for the different meanings of a single word?" Wolfram scolded. "Well, if so, I would want you to know that I have much more important things I have to be spending my time on..."

Wolfram stood up without looking at Yuri's slightly hurt expression.

Yuri's hurt expression didn't last long. He wore a smile when Wolfram looked at him. He's not going to let insults interfere with what he's planning...

"Oh well, I guess you don't want to spend some quality time with your fiancé, then..." Yuri said with closed eyes and matched his words with a shrugging gesture. "I thought it would he fun if it was only the two of us doing this... I guess I'll look for Conrad to do this with me..."

Yuri rose from his seat and put his hand and arms down. He was about to head for the library's exit when Wolfram stopped him by placing one hand on his shoulder. He mentally grinned up to his ears... This was just too easy... He knew what his fiancé would do if he said that he would call Conrad for assistance. Well, that's because Wolfram's the jealous type of person... So, it was easy for him to persuade the blonde to do what he pleased...

"You don't have to look for him... You have me." Wolfram said in a manner that could hide his jealousy.

Yuri looked around to meet determined green eyes. A smile played on his lips. This would be the time to tease Wolfram...

"But... I thought you were too busy with your work that you don't have time to waste by looking up meanings in dictionaries..." Yuri said.

"Well, I think whatever it is that you need to do is important enough to cancel anything that's planned for today..." Wolfram said as he tried not to look desperate.

"Okay then... Let's start looking up in the dictionaries..." Yuri said and found the seat he was sitting on earlier.

"What is this word you need to look up?" Wolfram asked as he took his seat.

Yuri took another thick dictionary and gave it to Wolfram. As for his reading material, he took a thesaurus.

"I'm looking for the definition of the word 'love'." Yuri flatly said as he flipped the pages of the thesaurus to the letter L.

"Why do you need to know?" Wolfram asked as he skimmed through the words found in the letter L of his own reference material.

"Tell me, Wolfram... Do you really know what love is?" Yuri said, now looking at the blonde.

Wolfram inserted his finger to serve as a temporary bookmark and semi-closed the dictionary to stare at the curious black eyes his fiancé owned. The question swirled in his mind like water going down a sink. Did he really know what love is? Did he know how to explain it to the double-black lad beside him? There was absolutely one thing he knew... He didn't know for sure what love truly is... He didn't know what it should feel like, what it's supposed to feel like... He could just tell Yuri what he felt... He knew that he loved Yuri, but was it truly love that he felt for the king?

"Well, I don't really know what love's true nature is, but I could say that it is a mortal, and at the same time, immortal feeling that you'll do anything for the person you love. May it die for that person, or spend the rest of your life with him/her; it's something that urges you to do those things... It could cause pain and happiness. But, it isn't perfect... They say nothing could beat the feeling of being in love..." Wolfram said. "But, for me, I don't know what it really feels to be loved..."

"You know, I couldn't answer that question too..." Yuri said he looked the green orbs his fiancé possessed. "But, I think I'm falling in it..."

"Well, I fell in even before you thought you did..." Wolfram said with a smile.

"Well, who's the lucky fellow? Mine has the initials W, V and B..." Yuri said jokingly, but what he said was the truth...

"Mine's with the initials Y and S..."

"You know, based on what I've read about love, what you told me were true..." Yuri said. "There was even this line where it says 'Love can touch us one time but last a lifetime', which I think was true... How about you; do you believe in that?"

"Maybe..." Wolfram said.

Yuri held Wolfram's hand and caressed it.

"But, I won't let books, dictionaries or even thesauruses mislead me about love..." Yuri said gently. "Wolfram, would you like to make our own meaning of love with me?"

Wolfram's eye widened for this really shocked him... Yuri would never say those words or act this way towards him... But as they say, love moves in mysterious ways... This could've been the effect... At the moment he considered this, he didn't know what he should say as a response...

"I know I've done in the past, but I'm willing to make it up to you..." Yuri said and knelt on the floor. "Please, Wolfram... I won't force you... If you need time, then I'll wait... Wait just like what you did..."

Wolfram was moved by Yuri statement and knelt on the floor to give Yuri a hug. He didn't know what else to do. He was happy, and yet, there was something telling him that he should reconsider...

"Alright, but give me time to accept your feeling and time for me to adjust... Is that alright?" Wolfram has finally replied.

"Of course, I can, Wolfram..." Yuri said as he tightened his hug.

You don't need reference materials to define love... You just have to experience it to know it and to say what love truly is...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for NatsumiMichiko for giving the part of the song 'My Heart Will Go On'... (yes, Yuri's line about reading something from a book that says: 'love can touch us one time but last a life time') Not to mention, thanks for the reviews I've received in 'It Started with a Vase'... Still typing the chapter... I hope you liked it! (this story...)


End file.
